Leviticus (2015)
Leviticus '''(2015) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Stockport Wrestling Association (SWA). The event is scheduled to take place on 15th March 2015, at the Stadium Of Light in the City of Sunderland, Tyne and Wear. The event is the first part of SWA’s North East Tour and will be main evented by Steve Fox defending the SWA World Heavyweight Championship against Kohta Hirano. All in all the event will feature seven matches, four of which will be contested for championships. In addition to airing worldwide through SWA’s Internet streaming site SWA International, the event is also set to air in the United Kingdom via Sky and ITV. Production '''Storylines Leviticus will feature seven professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. Leviticus will be main evented by Steve Fox defending his SWA World Heavyweight Championship against Kohta Hirano. This match came about after Steve injured Hirano’s ally Takashi Komuro in his previous title defence at Valentine’s Day Massacre. Meanwhile, at the same event Hirano defeated Stanley Kowalski. These events led to SWA Owner Duke of Stockport granting Hirano a title shot when the latter attempted to injure Steve’s Duke Force ally Rogue. In the build up, Steve and Hirano faced off in two Connect Matches, winning one apiece. Furthermore, Hirano had to fend off competition from Kraft Lawrence to retain his #1 Contendership. On 6th March 2015, Duke announced that both men’s finishers were banned, in addition to the Texas Piledriver that injured Komuro. This marks the second match between the two, Steve winning the first contest between the two back in 2013. Like the main event, the Women’s Championship and Connect Championship matches were also announced on 20th February 2015. Saya Takagi will defend her Women’s Championship against Nana Mishima, after the latter won a #1 Contendership Match. Mishima vowed to shut the villainous Takagi up, being critical of the latter’s disrespect towards the more experienced wrestlers such as Holo The Wise Wolf. The two traded victories, with Takagi most notably using illegal tactics to defeat her rival in a non-title Trinity Match. The American Animators of Baymax and Wreck-It-Ralph with Hiro Hamada were the de facto Contenders for the SWA Connect Championship. No one had been successful in pinning or submitting either Baymax or Ralph over their seven-month career. The trio announced their intentions to the reigning champions Team Enoshima (Kakeru Aizawa and Ryuichi Araki) by assaulting them. On 13th March 2015, the Animators visited Aizawa and Araki’s alma mater, injuring a student there. This enraged the members of Team Enoshima, the champions vowing revenge. The Cross Atlantic Championship Match was added the following week, Duke handpicking Hwoarang to face the incumbent Grey Fullbuster. In the build up, Fullbuster introduced a gimmick reminiscent of New Japan pro wrestler Shinsuke Nakamura, calling himself the “King Of Strong Feels”. Fullbuster also used Nakamura’s signature Boma Ye as part of his shtick. Due to a perceived disrespect of Nakamura, however, Grey was told to cease using Nakamura’s entrance theme and catchphrase by NJPW authorities. Despite this, Fullbuster won all his matches in the build up to the PPV. In contrast, challenger Hwoarang lost all three matches he was involved in, setting him up as the clear underdog. The first two matches of SWA’s B1 Climax will also take place at the event. Like New Japan Pro Wrestling’s G1 Climax, the tournament is contested as a round-robin, with winners from two blocks wrestling in the final to decide that year's winner. The winner of each block is determined by a points system; two points for a victory, one point for a draw, and zero points for a loss. These matches will see Fireman Sam take on Natsu Dragneel in Block A, while Erza Scarlet faces Saeko Busujima in Block B. Going into the event Sam was portrayed as a psychotic villain, having injured all of his former friends. This naturally was an affront to Dragneel, who values friendship over all things else. The rivalry between Scarlet and Busujima was a friendlier one, though the two displayed slight tension going into the event. This will be the fourth One-on-One match between these women, Scarlet winning two of the previous encounters. The third ended in a draw. Last but not least, Kraft Lawrence will face Stanley Kowalski in a Beautiful Nightmare Match, where the only way to win is to make the opponent physically submit or pass out. On 6th March 2015, Kowalski first attacked Lawrence’s wife Holo. Then he and an anonymous ally injured Lawrence’s leg before the latter’s #1 Contendership Match against Kohta Hirano. This cost Lawrence the Contendership. Kowalski was unapologetic. Instead, he further intimidated Lawrence by sending his family an unnerving letter, in which he made the above challenge. Lawrence swiftly accepted, making it clear that he was unperturbed by Kowalski’s threats. Matches